Rogue
Must See Episodes * Rogue Recruit * Turn of the Rogue * Spykecam * Power Surge * On Angel's Wings * Walk on the Wild Side * The Stuff of Heroes * The Stuff of Villains * Self Possessed * Dark Horizon I * Dark Horizon II * Impact * Cajun Spice Personality Rogue is an uncertain and insecure teenager, not the voluptuous bombshell she was in the comics. She isolates herself from other people because of her mutant ability, which prevents her from making any physical (skin-to-skin) contact with people. Rogue's isolation leads her to be petulant, sarcastic and alarmingly defensive. As a result of her isolation, Rogue has trouble trusting people. Since joining the X-Men, Rogue has become closest with her roommate, Kitty, and maintains a crush on the X-Men's field leader, Scott. She recently showed interest in Magneto's henchman Gambit, as they both realized that they had a great deal in common (including adopted parents who prefer to nurture their powers rather than them), and are now friends, if nothing else. However, Rogue is also very intelligent. She had two separate classes with Scott Summers, who is a year older than her, meaning that she has jumped forward a year in at least two of her classes, possibly more. She also seems to be quite well-read, as she recognized a quotation by Beast from Shakespeare's Hamlet. Physical appearance * Rogue's Outfits Rogue has short auburn hair with white streaks as bangs in the front of her hair. She has grey eyes and a pale skin complexion, and she wears purplish-blackish makeup and lipstick. Rogue's most frequently-seen outfit consists of a sheer long-sleeved green blouse over a black halter top, a short black leather skirt, and black leggings. She wears thick combat boots, and dog collars around her neck and wrists. Black gloves cover her hands and easily come off when Rogue needs them to. So overall, she appears to be quite Goth. She has on occasion worn over this a long, dark brown coat. In her second outfit, Rogue shows more skin as she wears a dark, purple halter top, long purple gloves that come up to about her shoulders, and a knee length skirt covered with a white chain that hangs around her waist. Knee high boots are worn, and a light that purple scarf protects her neck and chest areas. Her third outfit is less dressy, and a little less Gothic. She wears a purple shirt tied at the front and it falls onto her shoulders, showing some skin. Underneath the shirt is her black halter top. Either black or really dark blue jeans are worn instead of a skirt. They have tears around her knees. Sneakers are worn instead of boots. Again, gloves protect her hands from her power. In her X-Men uniform, Rogue wears a dark, navy blue bodysuit. Gold platelets with the "X" logo are on both of her shoulders while a green platelet goes around her bust area. A gold utility belt, also marking the "X" logo, goes around her waist, while small platelets protect her knees. Knee-high boots are worn for shoes, and thick, brown gloves worn on both hands. Powers & Abilities Rogue has the ability to absorb a person's life force through direct skin contact, acquiring the individual's memories, skills, powers and a fraction of the individual's personality for a limited time. The longer she stays in contact with them, the longer she retains the skills and abilities she absorbs. If she maintains contact for too long, she may put the other person in a coma or even kill them. However, Rogue retains the memories of those she touches for a much longer period. Even though the powers and skills she absorbs fade away, her mind retains a psionic imprint of every individual she has ever used her powers on. In the episode Self Possessed, following the absorption of Mystique's shape-shifting abilities, all the previous personalities that Rogue had absorbed begin to struggle for control of her body, and she begins to assume their physical appearance as well as their powers, such as, among others, Sabretooth, Juggernaut, Magneto, Cyclops, Multiple and Storm. Ultimately, she was able to use all the abilities she had ever absorbed for a brief period, though this posed considerable risk to her, before Professor Xavier used his telepathic powers to wipe all the imprinted personalities from her mind. Later, in the episode Dark Horizon I, Rogue absorbed and consciously used the powers of the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Magneto's Acolytes, showing that, with time and development, she may be able to access past abilities and skills she has absorbed. It is currently unknown if she can absorb abilities from mutants with artificial enhancements, such as Wolverine, who has Adamantium bonded to his skeleton and claws, making them nearly indestructible. In Charles Xavier's vision of the future she develops flight and super strength, possibly acquired from another mutant. Early Life In terms of her birth, Rogue's is a complete mystery. Born to an unknown mother and father, she was adopted by the shape-shifter Raven Darkhölme when she was four. At some point, Rogue was entrusted to the care of Irene Adler, and she and Mystique went to great lengths to hide her in a secluded area. The area they eventually chose was the backwater town of Caldecott County Mississippi. This is where Rogue grew up and where she considers home. As Irene had foreseen the form Rogue's powers would take, they also took extensive steps to ensure Rogue's isolation from contact with others as much as possible. In spite of these precautions, while attending a party Rogue's powers manifested for the first time. She possesses the ability to take energy, memories, personality traits, and (if they are mutants) their powers for a short time through touching their skin. When she first got her powers, she was unable to control the powers she obtained. She also could not distinguish the memories taken from whom she touched from her own, causing significant confusion. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men including Rogue. She's shown to be wearing a dark navy blue X-Men uniform underneath a dark brown trench coat, similar to the one she wore on occasion in the series, with gray combat boots. She's wearing a black choker necklace with the "X" logo and a gold utility belt also bearing the "X" logo. Rogue's hair is now parted to the right side of her face. Though she is never shown gaining Ms. Marvel's abilities, Rogue is seen flying and noticeably not wearing gloves, indicating that she does eventually gain the ability to activate her power at will. The writers have also stated she becom a couple with Scott at some point. Relationships Notes * Production Art - Rogue * Rogue's Things * Rogue's Dream * Rogue is an Orphan. * Her roommate was Kitty Pryde for the first two years of school. * Rogue absorbs Cyclops' power and was able to control it, suggesting she's taking his powers at a genetic level, bypassing the brain damage that prevents Scott from turning off his eye beams.Mutant Crush. * One of her classes is shown to be in Drama with, Scott Summers, Paul Haits, Taryn Fujioka and Duncan Matthews, All of whom are at least one grade higher than her.Mutant Crush. * She was sent to the principal's office. While there, talked with Lance, and waited with Fred, & Todd. Speed & Spyke. * Took the longest to join the X-Men, and doesn't join until halfway though the season. Turn of the Rogue. * Enjoy Dracula things, was reading Draculla, the book, and was part of the Dracula The Rock Opera Middleverse. Spykecam. * In Spykecam, Rogue is shown to be red belt .Spykecam. * In second year, she and Kitty tried out for a part in the Dracula The Rock Opera, by Jason Nasier.Spykecam. * Was an antagonist for the X-Men in both Mutant Crush and Middleverse. Mutant Crush. Middleverse. * Still wasn't fully over her crush on Scott Summers after a year. Power Surge. * Was briefly possessed by Jean Grey when she lost control of her powers. Power Surge. * Shadowcat and Rogue do not appear in Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. * During Rogue and Magneto's magnetic "dog fight," they pass by a massive skyscraper with the letters SE lit up. The SE stands for Stark Enterprise, an Iron Man reference. On Angel's Wings. * Rogue, Boom Boom, Jean Grey, Shadowcat and Magma all joined together as the Bayville Sirens. Walk on the Wild Side. * Rogue goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Risty Wilde. Shadow Dance. * Rogue, Wolverine, Blob, Beast and Spyke were all captures by the military and sent to Area 51. Day of Recovery. * Rogue and Beast are both shown several times being rescued, but have no lines. Day of RecoveryI. * Ggraffiti murals were shown of caricature of Rogue, Wolverine, Cyclops and Jean Grey. Mainstream. * Rogue lost control of her powers when she was in grade 11, and turned into a dangerous force. Self Possessed. * Declined to attend a cruise vacation after her powers over took her, being too weak to get out of bed. Cruise Control. * Charles Xavier, Shadowcat, Wolverine and Rogue are the only X-Men to have any lines in X23. X23. * Rogue misses the last day of high school. Dark Horizon I. * Beside's screaming, had no lines in Dark Horizon II. Dark Horizon II. * While mind-controlled, Gambit was the only one who refused to fight her; only blocking her attacks. Dark Horizon I. * Rogue pushed the statue of Mystique off a cliff. Impact. * Rogue, Storm, Wolverine and Beast all appear in No Good Deed, but have no lines. No Good Deed. * Was once kidnapped by Remy Lebeau, and taken to New Orleans. Cajun Spice. * Rogue & Remy went to New Orleans, during Mardi Gra. Cajun Spice. * Rogue appears, but has no lines in Ascension I. Ascension II. * Found out she's adopted daughter of Mystique, and adopted brother of Kurt wagner.Shadowed Past.Self Possessed. * Charles Xavier saw The Future, Rogue was flying without gloves, and presumably wearing Remy's coat. Ascension II. * Rogue is able to control Dorian Leech's powers and turn it on and off. Ascension II. * The coat that Rogue was wearing in the future resembled the coat that Gambit wears. Rogue herself has worn a similar coat previously in Turn of the Rogue. Ascension II. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Rogue is a member of X-Men and in control of her powers. Ascension II. * Rogue had been very close with Irene, as Irene has several Pictures of her in her house. Rogue Recruit. * In Dark Horizon I Rogue takes the powers of Charles Xavier, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Cyclops on-screen in one night. The next day she takes the powers of Scarlet Witch, Avalanche, Blob, Toad, Quicksilver and appears to already have the skills of Mystique. That night she takes the powers of Colossus, Sabretooth, Pyro, Gambit and Magneto. Dark Horizon I. * Jean Grey was the first character to loose control of her powers in the series. Power Surge. Hank Mc'Coy was the second, The Beast of Bayville. then Wanda Maximoff was next The Hex Factor. with Evan Daniels being the fourth, X-Treme Measures. and fianaly Rogue was the fifth and final character. Self Possessed * A list of all of the people Rogue has touched was shown in Self Possessed. Cody Robbins,Rogue Recruit. Nightcrawler,Rogue Recruit. Quicksilver, The Cauldron II. Storm, Rogue Recruit. Cyclops, Turn of the Rogue. Blob, Mutant Crush. Growing Pains. Mystique Turn of the Rogue., Risty Wilde, Shadowcat, Spykecam. Sabretooth, Spykecam. Avalanche, The Cauldron I. Arcade,Fun and Games. Magneto, On Angel's Wings. Jean Grey, Power Surge. Toad, The Cauldron I. Beast and Juggernaut. The Stuff of Heroes. Trivia * Rogue's Gothic look is exclusive to this series. * She is the only main female member to not wear sandals in her regular clothing. * Meghan Black (Rogue) & Kirby Morrow (Scott) work together as Atlanta and Jay on Class of the Titans. In the Comics * Her real name isn't Anna Marie but her last name is still unknown. * Wolverine mentors some of the younger X-Men like Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jubilee, and Armor. * Remy Lebeau and Rogue have an on-again-off-again relationship, but they were married in 2018. Appearances Other faces of Rogue Uncanny_-_Rog.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) Uncanny_X.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000) X-Treme_X-men_-_Roguee.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) X-Treme_X-men_-_Rogue_II.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) Uncanny_-_roguee.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Xhiles_-_Ro.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Legacy_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008) X-Men_-_Rogue.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-Men-Ro.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_ro_I.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) X-men_-_ro_II.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Ro.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Rogue (X-Men The Movie).png|'X-Men The Movie' Film (2000) X-men Movie - Rogue.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men: The Last Stand' Film (2006) Rogue - FP.jpg|'X-Men: Days of Future Past' Film (2014) X-men_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' TV Series (1992-1997) Wolverine_&_the_X-men_-_Rogue.png|'Wolverine and the X-Men' TV Series (2008-2009) Mad-Rogue.png|'MAD' TV Series (2011) Marvel_Anime_TV_series_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men Anime' TV Series (2011) X-Men_Ledgens_-_roguee.png|'X-Men Legends' Video Game (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_II_-_rogue.png|'X-Men Legends II' Video Game (2005) 4850304-4121644458-21392.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 (2000) rogue-x-men-mutant-academy-2-12.7.jpg|X-Men: Mutant Academy 2 (2001) 3422221-char_6345.jpg|X-Men: Next Dimension (2002) Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-12131)_from_Marvel_Avengers_Alliance_001.png|Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012) 36e7d722bb097b2c7c8bfc7f3ad3df16.jpg|Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2012) GirlPowerRogue5.jpg|Marvel: War of Heroes (2012) 0cf7ccd9a9b0cb8ed535ee21200eff5d.png|Marvel: Heroes (2015) Rogue_portrait.png|Marvel Contest of Champions (2014) Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-TRN517)_from_Marvel_Contest_of_Champions_001.jpg|Marvel Contest of Champions (2014) Rogue_UR.jpg|X-Men:Battle of the Atom (2013) Rogue_(Classic).png|Marvel: Future Fight (2015) Rogue_(Anna_Marie)_(Earth-13625)_from_Deadpool_(video_game)_001.jpg|Deadpool: Video Game (2013) References }} Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Female Category:Rogue & Remy Category:Bayville Sirens Category:Bayville Student Category:The Brotherhood Category:Mutant Category:Oiginal Series